February Fictionista Witfit Challenge
by demented bunny
Summary: I I'm participating in the February Fictionista Witfit challenge. Daily prompts are given and a one-shot will be written about each one. Rated M for my own amusement. Characters, ratings and chapter lengths will vary. KanamexYukki
1. Lackadaisical

Penname: Demented Bunny

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Lackadaisical**

Yukki snored lightly, distracting the night class as they took their notes, they suspected it to be embarrassing for Kaname, for his queen to expose herself so publicly.

It wasn't.

Kaname pinched her leg lightly under the desk, grinning when she woke with a start, exclaiming loudly. Her cheeks flooded with heat and she hissed lowly at her lover.

He smiled devilishly and placed his hand on her bare knee, beneath the hem of her skirt. Her eyes narrowed at him, curious and them widened when his hands slid further up her thigh.

"Shhh…", he whispered into her ear, his fingers playing with the hem of her panties, pink lace he knew, he'd asked her to wear them, she was only realising now why.

He rubbed his fingers against the damp fabric in circular motions, Kaien heard, Yukki's harsh breaths and fabric rustling, but turning and calling them out on their actions would be disrespectful to the Kuran family.

"Kaname", she whispered, her hips shifting towards him, urging him on. "My lackadaisical little Yukki", his brow shifting into mock disapproval "sleeping in class", he clicked his tongue softly, his rubs growing rougher.

"Ah", she moaned, the classes heads whipping around to stare at a dishevelled Yukki and Kaname calmly taking notes.

The class eyed the pair warily before turning back around and attempting to pay attention to anything but the royals in the back of the class.

"Kaname", she hissed as he dragged his fingers from her thigh to his mouth, sucking greedily.

"That'll teach you", he muttered, pulling his fingers from his mouth with a resounding 'plop' "to pay attention in class".


	2. Pendulum

Penname: Demented Bunny

Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Pendulum**

Yukki had once been told that every clock had a certain pendulum, one that matched it perfectly, exactly. It was a vague memory, blurred and from another life.

Even as she grew Yukki had always wondered about this, Yukki didn't have a clock, not any specific one and surely a pendulum could be made new for it if something happened to the original.

Eventually Yukki came to the realisation that the matching pendulum and clock would show her the one she was meant for, she was sure of it.

So when Yukki met Kaname Kuran, she searched his old stately home for a clock, a grandfather clock handed down for generations perhaps, but any she found had a perfect handcrafted pendulum swinging easily in it's glass case.

This predicament worried Yukki greatly, more then she wanted to admit and eventually she approached her love, begging to know the meaning behind this.

Kaname had laughed and pulled the crying girl into his arms, he told Yukki, in the gentle patience he showed only for her, that se had seemed to mistake the meaning behind these words.

He whispered that he loved her and that he had found his pendulum in her, he was the clock and they suited each other perfectly, as though handcrafted for one another.

**Review Please!**


	3. Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she laughed. **

"Disgusting", he hissed as they passed, their feet barely a rustle against the fallen leaves scattered along the path. Yukki shook her head but said nothing, he was firm in his way of thinking and nothing he said would convince him otherwise.

Kaname's head slowly turned towards them, as though he had heard Zero's words or the small movement of Yukki's head. He smiled gently at Yukki, a knowing smile that spread heat through her reminding her of their midnight meetings.

He winked at her quickly, so quickly Yukki took a moment to realise he even had. She would meet with him tonight, it was determined.

"Filthy leeches", Zero muttered sourly as he watched the night class and it's leader convene near the gates.

Suddenly feeling lighter Yukki jumped down from the tree she was perched upon "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she laughed.

**Review Please.**


	4. Dinosaur

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Dinosaur**

He laughed at the little girl as she wiggled in his lap, Zero staring on resentfully from the corner. "Rawr", she purred and Kaname laughed again, he was sure she meant for it to be a roar, like a lion but she merely resembled a little kitten.

She raised herself onto her knees and roared into his ear, Kaname caught her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder "Bed for the little dinosaur", he sang.

She 'rawred'in protest and giggled as he carried her to her room.

"Kaname", she yawned once settled into bed "what did you want to be when you were little", she asked innocently.

Kaname shook his head, and tucked the baby blue blanket in around her form and chuckled "I wanted to be, a brother", he murmured lowly.

Yukki's face twisted in confusion "A brother?", he asked sceptically.

Kaname smiled and smoothed down her hair "I always wanted a little sister", he gathered his true sister in his arms and nuzzled her neck softly.

"I think I'd like a brother too", Yukki said gently "But I really want to be a dinosaur".

**Cute ^_^ Review Please.**


	5. Palm Tree

_**Penname: Demented Bunny**_

_**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**_

_**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

_**Prompt: Palm Tree**_

_On the outskirts of the Night School there was a wide ring of trees, a small forest. _

_Kaname often wandered through these woods, admiring the birch and ash and oak trees. _

_But Kaname always returned to one tree, in a clearing near the brook, the trees surrounded the clearing in a perfect circle, only one tree breaking the monotonous pattern. _

_A single palm tree stood in the centre of the clearing, not very tall but firm and withstanding. The lone palm tree in the entire forest._

_Kaname had more then once compared himself to this same tree, strong and wilful but alone. Something that by all rights shouldn't even have been there. _

_Kaname often found himself standing before that tree, as though drawn to it, though somehow it's appearance always disheartened him, a lone tree for who knows how many years in the past and possibly in the future. _

_But one day he visited that tree and for once it didn't dishearten him, instead it lit a flame of hope in his chest, because he found that close to the grown palm tree was a young sapling blooming, a palm tree in the centre to stand strong with the first, no longer the lone palm tree in the forest. _


	6. Umbrella

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):K **

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Umbrella**

"Are you walking home Yukki?", Yori asked gently as she stood at the entrance to the school, preparing to venture out into the rain. Aidou opened a forest green umbrella and held it over Yori's head, their hands connected over the stem of the umbrella and they shared an affectionate smile before Aidou nodded towards the rain.

"Yes", Yukki muttered under her breath, replying in the negative when Yori asked if she wanted to join them. Yukki couldn't bear to break apart the cute couple, and sharing an umbrella was something meant for lovers, Yukki couldn't intrude.

So she trudged home, the rain pouring down on her head and her feet splashing apart grey pools of water.

A car passed, and another and each one forced a wave of murky rain water over her head. Miserable she continued on till she heard footsteps behind her, she turned to see Kaname Kuran behind her, a black umbrella held firmly above his head.

"Shall we share an umbrella Miss. Cross", he asked with a grin, his eyes twinkling. Yukki nodded dumbly and allowed him to approach her.

He boldly stood very close to her, sharing in each others heat and Yukki accepted the umbrella he passed to her hand. Yukki was surprised when he placed his own larger warm hand over hers and smiled warmly before walking on with her, keeping pace and his hand firmly closed over hers.

Sharing an umbrella was a thing for lovers, or those soon to be.

**Cute?! Review Please! **


	7. Headstrong

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: headstrong. **

"Yukki", he growled, his body lurching into a crouch. "Yukki, my headstrong little minx", he hissed. He pounced on her little figure, his arms curling around her waist and letting his neck rub sensually against her nose.

He ran his fingers from the hem of her satin nightie to her creamy legs "Please Yukki", he breathed, arching his neck towards her mouth.

Yukki's lip trembled and her hand shook "No Oni-sama, no", she whispered turning away, rubbing her hand over her aching throat.

Her lover sighed and held himself above her, straddling her knees "You can't go on this way Yukki, you need to feed", his eyes burned into hers as he spoke, his voice becoming breathless "and me too Yukki", he said, one hand pulling at the strap of her nightie "I need to feel you".

**Review Please.**


	8. What the hell

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: "What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted.**

"He's not good for you Yukki", Zero said, crossing his arms in the universal sign for disapproval.

"How would _you_ know what's good for me?", Yukki demanded as she pulled on her ankle high boots.

"I know what's not good for you", he replied hotly, blocking her exit from the house.

Yukki sighed and threw up her hands "What the hell do you want from me?", she yelled.

He placed his hands on her shoulders "I saw, I saw you with him, in the stables", he whispered.

Yukki's colour drained and she hesitated before shaking her head "You d…don….", but Zero interrupted "What the hell were you thinking?", he shouted.

Yukki pushed past her brother before turning and saying "I love him, you missed your chance, he's taken it, let it go".

**Review Please.**


	9. Qualified

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Qualified**

She was qualified at least.

_And fuck hot! _

Kaname rubbed one hand over his sweating face.

She had the training even if she wasn't experienced.

_She would be by the time he was done with her._

It was entirely unlike him to hire any one on looks, or the desire to fuck them. She had seemed clever at least even if she was nervous.

Mary, his then assistant had frowned in a motherly type of disapproval when she'd seen the way Kaname's eye's trailed over Yukki Cross's body.

Kaname leaned back in his reclining leather chair and stared out the glass door dividing him and his newest assistant and conquest. Her creamy white legs were crossed under her desk and she was nibbling on the end of her pencil.

That one image had fuelled his many fantasies lately. Yukki looked up at that instant and grinned at her boss offering him a flirty wink.

He might have to fire her, it occurred to him but then she might not let him fuck her.

He could move her to a different department, but others would ask questions.

Kaname's office phone rang and the caller I.D told him that it was Sara calling.

Nothing put a stop to naughty office fucking faster then a call from the Mrs.

**Lawls, review please.**


	10. Django

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Listen to the clip on you tube called Django and write the first thing you think of.**

It had become nothing more then a game of cat and mouse, this constant chasing, running in circles.

He would catch him, and he would escape, he would have Yukki within his jaws and the Zero boy would snatch her from him.

This game had begun to bore him, and he grew tired of losing to that Zero boy, before he allowed it but now he wanted Yukki for himself, she was his but he needed her properly, forever.

Yukki was within his claws and she was willing, oh so willing, he needed only to dispose of the Zero boy, and that was easily done. He would not escape him again.

The mice had played while he was away, but the cat was back today.

**Review Please.**


	11. Full Circle

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Pattern, leg, cloud. **

She wore _that _dress. The one with the rose pattern.

She wore that dress on our first date, at the fancy Italian restaurant I had taken her to. I stared at her bare legs the entire night.

She wore it when I brought her to meet my family at a picnic and she got grass stains on it from lying on the damp lawn picking shapes out of the clouds.

She wore another dress, not the same one, on our wedding day, it had a rose pattern on it too. Her hair was frizzy from the humidity but her smile was radiant. They married on impulse at the registry office.

And she wore that dress when she left me, tugging her luggage behind her. The dress was too short and I was sure she hadn't worn it by accident.

We had come full circle.

It started with that dress and ended with that dress, the rose patterned one.

**Review Please.**


	12. Paper

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Paper**

Crumpled balls of paper, every one tossed unceremoniously over his shoulder, his forehead crumpled in distaste of every word he wrote and gentle nonsensical murmurs could be heard from his lips.

Yukki placed a steaming mug of tea before him, kissing his temple and his hand shot out towards the mug, an automatic reaction.

Yukki shook her head in wonder and returned to her seat before the television.

It took a moment or so before Kaname raised his head, offering his young wife a bleak smile, he opened his arms to her, begging for the comfort of his muse.

She travelled the short distance to his study and through his open door, as it always was. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her quickly, reclining in his chair.

"My muse", he whispered gently. Yukki laughed softly and kissed him again "Not today", she whispered, gently pushing down the screen of his laptop "Today, can I just be your wife?".

**Review Please.**


	13. Divorce

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Song: Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**Prompt: Divorce**

Kaname could not protect her, his little sister, from the screaming, the shouting, the insults, the silence.

He couldn't hide it from her, he couldn't lie when she asked why were they fighting, he couldn't appease her by telling her it was nothing, or that they'd fix it.

Because Kaname knew it couldn't be fixed. He could not keep the truth from her.

And he could not hide the truth that day, in the empty courtroom where there lives and loyalties were to be decided.

So Kaname, at eleven years old, did the only thing he could. He held her as she stared in bewilderment and cried when they were tugged away from their father.

He held Yukki when his father cried and when their mother triumphed.

He held her throughout the divorce and after because he was her big brother and the only guardian angel she would ever know.

**Review Please.**


	14. In A Pickle

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Pairing: Take your pick.**

**Prompt: In A Pickle…**

It was a fleeting moment, a half-arsed attempt at helping a person in a pickle. A misguided surge of pride, a story of charity that truly meant nothing.

Because she saw through him, her dark eyes nodded in a meaningless thanks, as meaningless as his offer.

The soft thud of the coins against the plastic cup, the obnoxious ping as they clanged together, as if calling others to witness his action of selflessness.

Her dark pleading eyes trapped him, he was a good guy, not so good but good enough. He couldn't in good faith turn away when clearly she was begging.

She was indignant, as if his five dollars would change her life, as if his fleeting attempt at charity would save her from the streets.

She was sceptical and scoffed at his charity, but a part of her heart warmed to the charity he offered, and more to the gentle, unsympathetic smile he offered as the change dropped from his palm.

**Review Please.**


	15. Elopement

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Elopement**

She said no, which was to be expected.

So he'd climbed from her window with his tail between his legs and gone home.

Yukki had responsibilities after all, elopement, as she said, was not a part of her plan.

To him, Yukki didn't much have a plan, she just wanted to get out, away from here. He would've gotten her out of here, once they'd, married.

So she kissed him, dismissing _his_ plan in favour of her non-existent one.

He didn't ask again and he supposed that if she was going to follow her plan, he'd follow his.

So he left that night, the top down on his beat up peeling white second-hand car, he didn't say goodbye and he didn't look back.

If they were meant to elope, he figured, they would have and she would have said yes. If they were meant to be, they would be.

So he didn't say goodbye, he left with the wind in his hair and a smile on his face. They'd meet again, if they were meant to.

**Review Please.**


	16. Ashes

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Ashes**

"Yukki", he hissed "Stop laughing", he muttered snatching the pot from her fingers.

"I can't help it", she admitted, holding one hand over her mouth, trying to physically halt her giggles.

Her brother's gaze was playful but disapproving.

"Who ever heard of cremating a vampire", she giggled, snatching back the urn.

Kaname smirked and chuckled as they waited for the procession to begin. "And why are _we_ holding his ashes?", Yukki asked sceptically "I didn't even know him, and I'm pretty sure you hated him".

Kaname's lip twitched and he whispered as the nobles before him began moving "You know what they say Yukki, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer".

Yukki snorted loudly and whispered, rather loudly "Yes but this is just creepy".

Kaname placed his hand on the small of Yukki's back, steering her towards the obnoxiously decorated altar "Get used to it Yukki, it seems to be most vampires mentality", he said laughing at the face Yukki pulled.

**Review Please.**


	17. Idle

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Idle**

Kaname called it resting, the doctors called it 'taking it easy', Aidou called it 'taking a well deserved break' like the suck-up he was.

Well Yukki called it lazy, she never had been one for being idle and she wouldn't start now.

Kaname attempted to convince her that staying in bed wasn't so much for her as it was for the baby. But Yukki figured she didn't want the baby to be idle either.

Kaname often had to literally force her to bed, he'd come home to see her filling the dishwasher, folding clothes, mopping the floor.

He whipped her up over his shoulder and carried her to bed.

But Yukki was up within an hour, doing _something _again. He called it resting, but he figured at least his child wouldn't be idle, even if it would be difficult to put to bed.

**Review Please.**


	18. Speedily

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Speedily**

He promised to return soon, speedily he said. He kissed her lips and her hands and promised, and she believed him.

And she waited, days turned to weeks and weeks to years. But he didn't come.

There was a letter for her every week at first, but soon they grew shorter and fewer. And then they stopped entirely. He only wrote once more then, just to say he missed her, that one line and nothing more.

It gave her hope.

And then no more letters until one day he just turned up, on the doorstep.

With his luggage and a grim smile and he encased her in his arms, inhaling in her natural scent.

He grumbled that he was sorry and she pushed him away, asking where he'd been this past year.

"Sorting myself out", he mumbled, letting himself inside, he nodded at his surroundings before placing himself at the edge of the sofa. She asked him what that meant and he replied "I wasn't ready Yukki, to come home, the war changed me and I was angry and bitter and I knew I couldn't come back to you like that, so I stayed away".

Yukki shook her head and wiped her tears on the tea towel in her hands. She informed him that that just wasn't good enough and he stood suddenly, he strode over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders in that comforting way she remembered.

"I wasn't the same man Yukki, but I'm me again and I'm ready to be yours again".

**Review Please.**


	19. Brick

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Brick**

Kuran, the prick, he wasn't going to get one over on me, I'd make sure of that.

I tested the weight of the brick in my hand, contemplating my planned actions.

But I stirred at a noise coming from the stately house before me, a gentle giggling and deeper chuckles. Silhouettes passed before the protruding bay window where thick parted red curtains hung.

And there they were, that prick and Yukki, my girl. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, all possessive and shit and she was peppering kisses along his neck as they rolled over their loveseat, like one of those Norman Rockwell paintings.

So I tossed it, not through that window cause even though it'd be fucking sweet if it hit him I couldn't risk it hitting Yukki so I tossed it into the next window and ducked quickly behind the bushes.

I didn't stick around, not after I heard her scream and cling to him, looking for his protection.

**Review Please.**


	20. Stairs

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Pairing: KanameXYukki**

**Prompt: Stairs**

It was one of the first things that attracted her to him, that fire in his eyes.

It was there when she had worn the black dress, the one that showed just a little too much leg and his fiery eyes followed her every path and took her at the end of the night, his fiery eyes dancing over her naked body.

It was there in the form of panic when she fell down the stairs, the fire distracted her as people ran around her, shouting that her water was breaking, his eyes danced with anxiety at the thought of harm coming to his wife and child.

It was there when another man made eyes at her or wink at her, he would grip her to him tightly and claim her lips, his eyes alive.

It was there when Yukki slipped away to her final resting place, his eyes dancing, alive and on fire, begging her to stay with him.

**Review Please.**


	21. Skydiver

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s): M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Skydiver**

"Hold my hand", he whispered from the little doorway, his hand already clutching hers tightly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Kaname, I'm here", I whispered squeezing his hand. Our instructor placed his hands on both our backs and nudged us gently towards the open door.

I nodded towards him and he nodded back, gripping Kaname's hand and mouthing that I love him we jumped.

**Review Please.**


	22. Do This For Me

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: "Just do this for me," she pleaded. **

"Please", she begged desperately, her eyes flickering due to the distracting calls of our children. "Please".

I cringed visibly and shook my head again, less as a denial as it was me trying to convince myself that this conversation was taking place.

"Just do this for me", she pleaded anxiously, her hands twisting from the fight within her not to respond to the calling of our children.

"Six children Kaname, all under the age of ten. I just can't take another one", she mumbled her head jerking back to me "Please".

"Couldn't you…", I muttered, wincing at the thought of what she was asking of me.

Suddenly her expression was determined and decided "You are doing this Kaname, I'm scheduling the appointment and you are having a vasectomy", she said firmly before rushing upstairs to answer to Sam's incessant calls of 'Momma'.

**Review Please.**


	23. Petals

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Vampire Knight**

**Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Petals**

"Spring comes Yukki", Kaname told his young sister "and so does Autumn and the leaves fall, to make way for Winter".

"And then comes Spring again and they cherry blossom flowers", he said gently interrupted only by the young girl who helpfully offered, pointing to a blooming cherry blossom in the distance "like the pretty pink tree over there".

Kaname nodded before speaking again "And then so soon the petals fall in a cascade to the floor".

"All things come to an end Yukki", he told the bewildered girl "but all things begin again, things end but they come back and then the cycle begins again".

The pair reached the Cross gate and Kaname kissed her forehead "So there's no need to say goodbye, because we will meet again", he whispered before handing his love and sister to the man who from this day would be known to her as her father.

**Review Please. So this little project is finished, I hope you enjoyed it and make sure to review.**


End file.
